


The First Move

by moriya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriya/pseuds/moriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek has been working together at Jungle and pining at each other for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Move

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get when you take my real life problems and add it to my writer's block.   
> Hope you like it :)

Stiles sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in the last five minutes as he was admiring Derek from afar. 

"When are you going to tell him?" Scott's voice suddenly sounded through the fog that is Stiles' thoughts whenever Derek is close by.

"What?" Stiles asked, dumbfounded, what the hell was Scott talking about?

"You know what!" Scott exclaimed with frustration, "If I have to see you and Derek pine over each other for one more second, I swear, I might puke! Just be a man and make the first move." Scott implored. He couldn't handle Stiles' indecisiveness anymore.

Stiles shook his head, "How can I? Look at him! He's so beautiful. He probably doesn't think of me that way. I'd make a fool out of myself." He said, more than a little despair was clear on his tone as he wanted more than anything to stop being such a chicken and tell Derek everything he feels. That ever since Derek started working as a bartender in Jungle, he was everything Stiles could think about. That, at first, it was purely the awesomeness that is Derek's perfect features that drew him, but then, he got to actually know the man, and that only caused his crush to intensify and now.. Stiles was beyond crushing on the man. He was in love. 

Scott slapped Stiles' head. Once that gave him his best friend's attention, he slapped again, for a good measure. 

"How can you be so oblivious?!" He asked, raising his voice a bit and Stiles thanked god in that minute that they had the cover of the loud music so no one heard, "He keeps giving you compliments. He asked you to a movie, more than once. You know he does everything so his shifts here match up with yours. He doesn't give a shit about Jennifer or Braeden that keep on hitting on him every chance they get. And that look he keeps giving you.. This are not things friends do, Stiles!" 

Stiles smiled lightly at Scott. He was his best friend for a reason but he didn't want him to give him false hope. He was already too far gone for Derek, he didn't want anything to make him be even more into the other man, as in that route lies only sadness and despair. 

"You don't know that Scott, he could just be friendly." Stiles reasoned.

Scott rolled his eyes and indicated his head in Derek's direction that was rudely turning down a boy that was very passionately trying to make advances on him, "This," Scott pointed out and even pointed his finger at Derek, "Isn't someone who is being friendly."

Stiles quickly took down Scott's hand and looked to make sure Derek didn't notice the movement, "You are a good friend, Scott, but I can't make the first move.. I wish I could, I wish I was brave enough. But I can't."

With that, Stiles walked away, hurrying to serve the clients before they lose their patient. 

This time, it was Scott who sighed, partly desperation out of how much clueless his best friend can be, partly sadness at how little Stiles thought of himself. 

He had to do something.

 

~~~~ 

 

Derek was angry. How many times can you turn down a person before they catch a clue? It seemed like the only way to make people understand was by being rude and if that were the case, rude he shall be.

He couldn't help but look at Stiles as he moved from a person to person with so little gracefulness and nearly tripped on his every other step.

Derek sighed.

How is it that every single person in this club would gladly climb him like a Christmas tree but not the person he wants? Why was his life always full with those ironies that seemed to amuse everyone but himself? 

Derek was shaken from his depressing thoughts by another drunken client trying to get lucky with him.

Ugh.

Derek hated his life.

Wait.

Derek suddenly spotted Stiles from afar. He was way too close to some girl.

 

Was this girl there trying to.. kiss Stiles? 

What the hell? 

Derek glared hard at the Asian chick that was currently all over Stiles. At least it seemed like Stiles wasn't a willing participant as he tried to gently shove her off him. 

Unsuccessfully.

What the fuck?

How dare she touch Stiles? Stiles is by no means hers to touch. Stiles belongs with Der…

Derek shook himself. That was not true. 

He does have some deep feelings to the other man but those aren't reciprocated and most importantly, Stiles has no obligation to anyone. 

Even as he thought that, Derek had a moment of a relief as Stiles finally managed to get free from the other woman.

 

~~~~ 

 

"I thought he'd intervene for sure! He looked so pissed.." Kira said as she approached Scott. 

Scott shrugged and gave her his most miserable look.

"He almost cracked. I can't handle with it anymore, Kir. We have to do something. They are so in love it's annoying. I can't take all the pining. Please, tell me you have a plan."

Kira bit her lips. Then she smiled her mischievous smile. A plan was already forming in her head.

This was going to be so much fun.

 

~~~~ 

 

"Are you sure I am not going to get killed 'cause of this?" Liam asked nervously.

Scott tried looking as convincing as possible as he answered, "Of course not." Adding a laugh that may have sounded a bit manic around the edges.

Liam narrowed his eyes, "You're so going to owe me for that McCall." He promised.

Scott nodded and shoved him to the entrance of the club, "Easy as cake."

Liam rolled his eyes, straightened his clothes and went to get Stiles. 

"Hey, handsome!" He said, using every bit of charm he possessed. 

Stiles was in a midst of a passionate conversation with Derek over which doctor was best and was annoyed over the interruption but don't let it be known he's a bad worker, so he smiled brightly and asked, "Can I get you something?"

Liam smiled at the opening and said without stopping for one second, "You."

Derek frowned at the scene playing before him, but was none the less quiet.

"Sorry, man, I am not on the menu." Stiles said goodnaturally, and gave Liam his best apologetic yet businesslike mode look.

"Sucks." Liam said, "In that case, why don't you get me some vodka with coke?" 

Stiles nodded and turned to leave as he was suddenly grabbed in the ass. 

What the fuck?

But before Stiles had the chance to respond, Derek was all over Liam, punching him in the face.

Again,

What the fuck?

Stiles rushed to Liam's help, "Derek, stop it!" He yelled.

Derek seemed to arouse from a deep sleep as he released his grip on poor Liam and realized what he was doing. He got up, shook his head and left with a hushed sorry.

Stiles wanted more than anything to run after him but he couldn't, not until he makes sure Liam is alright.

"You alright, man?" Stiles asked, wincing as he saw the state of Liam's swollen eye.

Liam shook his head, "Nope. The man has a mean right hook."

Stiles laughed, "He is protective. What the hell did you try to do?"

Liam laughed embarrassedly, "Sorry, didn't know he was your boyfriend."

Stiles shook his head and laughed bitterly. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, right."

Stiles knew he shouldn't care what this stranger thinks but he found himself pressing the issue, "He is not my boyfriend. He is my best friend that has some over protective tendencies."

Liam shrugged, "Best friends don't go into a fit of rage in defense of their friends. If that were the case he'd have shoved me off or let you handle me yourself. He likes you, man."

Stiles found himself doing that annoying thing yet again. He allowed himself hoping.

"You think?" 

Liam smiled kindly at Stiles, "I know."

Stiles nodded frantically, "Okay. Okay. I gotta go." 

Liam patted him on the back, "Go get him, tiger!"

As Stiles ran through the dumbfounded crown in the club, he missed the self satisfied face of Scott that was giving some high fives to Liam for a job well done.

Finally, those fools would get together. 

Kira afforded herself a moment of channeling her inner Hannibal as she thought victoriously; I love it when a plan comes together.

 

~~~~ 

 

"Stupid, stupid.." Derek murmured over and over again as he collapsed on the wall of the bathroom.

He shouldn't have done it. 

Stupid.

He was so stupid.

Fuck.

"Derek?" 

"Ouch!" Derek shouted as he hit his head in the toilet as he was startled by Stiles' voice.

"Derek?" Stiles called again.

Derek took a big breath. This was going to be rough.

He got up, unlocked the lock and opened his mouth to explain.

Only he was stopped by lips on his own.

Stiles' lips.

Stiles' mouth.

What.

Derek was confused by this unexpected turn of events. He expected to be scolded and ridiculed but Stiles was kissing him.

Stiles was kissing him.

And Derek was kissing back.

Uh.

Derek tried to treasure every moment of the sweet and chastened kiss he thought he'd never have.

Was this how feeling happy feels like, he wondered as Stiles broke the kiss and smiled at him with those honeyed, golden eyes and mouth that drove him crazy for months.

"I.." Stiles started saying but was stopped mid thought as Derek caressed him gently and said with certainty,

"I love you." 

Stiles blinked. 

Derek looked at Stiles without budging.

This was it, the moment of truth. 

Derek had no idea how far his feelings got, he didn't know he loves Stiles, not till now. But now that he does know, he had no choice but to make the first move. No choice at all.

Stiles smiled, "You know what sourface? I love you too." He said simply before leaning over for another kiss.

Yes, Derek thought, this is definitely how being happy feels like.


End file.
